


Tempo prezioso

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La verità è che, con Cater Diamond, non ci uscirebbe mai davvero. Un appuntamento con lui è impensabile per Vil, perché mai rinuncerebbe ai propri standard, neppure per quello che a malapena definirebbe affetto o attrazione – figurarsi amore. Pretende il meglio dagli altri così come lo pretende da se stesso, e il meglio di Cater Diamond non è qualcosa a cui lui possa adeguarsi, ne è più che sicuro.Ma nonostante tutto questo, Vil non può certo negare la qualità del tempo che passano assieme.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 8





	Tempo prezioso

**Author's Note:**

> Ho letto una certa carta di Vil, dove compariva Cater che diceva e faceva cose. È stato abbastanza facile partire per la tangente, devo dire, specialmente quando ho realizzato il reale potenziale di Cater, benedetto ragazzo.  
> Buona lettura indi (L)

  
La verità è che, con Cater Diamond, non ci uscirebbe mai davvero. Un appuntamento con lui è impensabile per Vil, perché mai rinuncerebbe ai propri standard, neppure per quello che a malapena definirebbe affetto o attrazione – figurarsi amore. Pretende il meglio dagli altri così come lo pretende da se stesso, e il meglio di Cater Diamond non è qualcosa a cui lui possa adeguarsi, ne è più che sicuro.  
Ma nonostante tutto questo, Vil non può certo negare la qualità del tempo che passano assieme.  
Guarda il primo Cater, quello autentico, che sale sul suo letto mentre fissa il proprio sguardo sulla sua persona; Vil sente la bramosia che gli rivolge, con il corpo completamente proteso verso di lui, e se ne compiace abbastanza. Cater risale il suo corpo baciandogli prima i piedi, poi il ginocchio, si permette persino di abbassare le sue calze scure per sfiorare la nuda pelle e poi risalire ancora. Morde piano la carne morbida, ritrovandosi quindi con il viso tra le sue cosce sode.  
Il secondo Cater lo prende un po’ alla sprovvista, perché si era concentrato sul primo. Sobbalza nel ritrovarselo di fianco, lasciando che gli cinga la vita e si avvicini troppo al suo viso. Cater sa baciare bene, le sue labbra sono abituate a intrattenere amabilmente, con una premura e una dolcezza che sciolgono persino la sua naturale indifferenza. Sente il respiro calmo e caldo di lui, la presa decisa ma non abbastanza da essere ferrea. I cuscini cedono sotto il loro peso; il secondo Cater lo segue, senza lasciarlo un solo istante, quando Vil inarca la schiena all’indietro e si ritrova la schiena contro il petto del terzo Cater, che subito lo sorregge e lo sostiene con un abbraccio molle. Vil sente l’inguine di lui contro le proprie natiche gonfiarsi di piacere, nasconde nel bacio lungo un sorriso di pura soddisfazione.  
Il quarto Cater lo attacca subito al collo, un poco più aggressivo, abbassando quel tanto che basta la sua veste per poter incidere i propri baci sulla sua pelle. Vil viene scosso da diversi fremiti, afferra la camicia di lui con le dita forti, per ricordargli ancora una volta a non azzardarsi a lasciar segni di qualche tipo – o si ritroverebbe morto avvelenato senza sapere neanche perché, assieme a tutte le altre copie.  
Qualcuno gli slaccia la divisa viola, qualcuno la camicia. La veste viene aperta e la sua pelle perfetta esposta, soggetta a tremiti e sussulti. Troppe mani per capire cosa stia davvero succedendo, c’è il suono dei suoi sospiri e delle sue piccole risate che gli riempie il cervello.  
Chiude gli occhi e geme, tendendosi con l’intero copro. Abbassa gli occhi e ritrova il Cater originario che gli sorride, negli occhi alcune domande maliziose che pretendono risposta esplicita. Il fatto che tenga sulla punta della propria lingua il suo glande non aiuta per niente Vil a essere razionale; lo vede mentre lo ingoia pezzo a pezzo, volutamente lento, volutamente provocatorio, in attesa di qualcosa. Le guance si riempiono e si svuotano con troppa facilità, gioca col suo piacere.  
Un altro Cater gli bacia la guancia, un altro Cater gli accarezza l’inguine e il petto, un altro Cater gli stuzzica l’orecchio rosso e sensibile. Cola della saliva dalla sua bocca, si ritrova a farfugliare in maniera ben poco elegante, mentre gli afferra con sdegno i capelli lunghi.  
-Continua. Più veloce.  
Cater lo accontenta, con tutti e quattro i suoi corpi, senza fargli rimpiangere neanche un secondo il tempo prezioso che gli sta concedendo.


End file.
